PMC Soldier
PMC Soldiers '''(Also known as Terrorists''' or Unidentified Personnel) are the mercenary units of the Private Military Company, who are called as a last resort whenever a Code Red is ordered at one of the facilities owned by the company. Overview The PMC soldiers are the standard group of soldiers led by Masahiro Ito. They are often used for operations that do not require any specialised equipment or skills. Variants The soldiers come in different varieties: Ground Soldiers Soldier BodyGroups1.jpg|Bodygroup 1 Hazmat Soldiers PMC GasMask.jpg|Bodygroup Desert Soldiers Known Members *Masahiro Ito - Commander *Royce - Lieutenant *Marcus - Lieutenant (K.I.A.) *Danko - Lieutenant (K.I.A.) Quotes (incomplete) Alerted *''"Target sighted!"'' *''"Jesus Christ!"'' *''"That bastard's around here somewhere."'' *''"That's him!"'' *''"Get back!"'' *''"Fuck you!"'' *''"Target!"'' *''"I said shut up!"'' *''"Now! Start firing!"'' *''"Start shootin already!"'' *''"Help!"'' *''"Over here"'' *''"Somebody get over here!"'' *''"God damn it! Help me!"'' *''"Now! Start firin'!"'' *''"Let's dance!"'' *''"What did I tell you?"'' *''"Oh fuck, He got me!"'' *''"Oh that little fuck got me!"'' Infected *''"Got one, he's right here!"'' *''"I see one of those freaks!"'' *''"There's one! Right there!"'' *''"He's right there! I can kill it"'' *''"Oh my god!"'' *''"Kill those things man!"'' *''"Ice those freaks man!"'' *''"What the fuck!?!"'' *''"WHAT THE FUCK!?!"'' *''"Kill that thing man!"'' *''"Fuck!"'' *''"FUCK!"'' *''"Oh shit!"'' *''"INFECTED!"'' *''"Infected!"'' *''"Got one!"'' *''"There! Infected!"'' *''"Infected right on me! Help!"'' *''"Infected right one me!"'' *''"I've got you, you freak!"'' *''"Woah! Right there!"'' *''"Oh my god! There!"'' *''"Oh fuck, it's right by me!"'' *''"Contact! They're Infected!"'' Searching Conversations Chapter One Level 2, West Wing Conversation 1 Conversation 2 Level 2, South Wing Tech Team Power Level 2, North Wing New Agents Where's Marcus? Level 2, Lower Labs Check It 1 * 01 "Check It." * 02 "It's clear." Check It 2 Level 5, Surface Access * 01 "So Ito really thinks those guys are gonna walk through the main entrance?" Voiced By *Brandon Tran *Ian Wiese *Michael Tsarouhas *Nathan Mubasher *Stig Finsen Sydtangen Trivia *In level 1 of the Prologue, sometimes when the player runs up the first set of stairs in the Hospital, a soldier will kick a table to create cover. *PMC Soldiers are more aggressive with grenades than the default Combine Soldier AI. *PMC Soldiers never spawn in the same position: in every playthrough they will spawn at different locations. *Despite wearing Kevlar, any kind of damage can kill them even when hit in the chest. *When the two soldiers were arguing among each other while Jake was being held captive, both voices are the same. It's pretty obvious that developer wise, this would be more efficient for production; however, it's humorous to take this canonly. *The PMC soldiers in the Parking Lot respawn when the player drives the Humvee through the area. *These PMC's seem very incompetent and undisciplined, as seen when Jake is captive, and one defies orders. Another example is their speech, consisting of unprofessional callouts and wording when compared to military. The way they act is also pretty unprofessional, ending up getting themselves killed and not being able to deal with Jake and the others, despite having the clear advantage of numbers. Unless they weren't trained well, this can mean that these aren't Ex-Military personnel, or that these are the bottom of the barrel PMC's, or amateurs. The only thing professional about them is the gear they adorn. Category:Enemies Category:NPCs Category:Underhell Category:Factions Category:Humans Category:Male Category:PMC